Love Journals
by hannahpotter1989
Summary: When Professor Flitwick assigns journals to his students for the week in order to enable them to understand each other better he has no idea what will happen. Read on to find out what happens.
1. Love journals

**Here's the first chapter of my first story. I've never written one but after reading them for years I wanted to try my hand at it. Please let me know if you feel I should continue this or not thanks love Hannah xxxx**

Everyone entered Professor Flitwick's classroom to see him sitting on a pile of books looking at everyone in glee. What had he planned everyone wondered.

"Welcome everyone now this week will be very different indeed as there won't be any homework or actual charms work done. The only thing you are expected to do will be on the last day and I will tell you about it then. No need to get worked up about it as it's not anything bad. Now I feel that a serious issue of trust, honesty, unity and friendship needs to be tackled but I can't hope to tackle it without understanding it first. Now in front of you, you will see a blade and a diary or journal. I want each and every one of you to cut your fingers letting some blood drop on both sides of the cover inside and out before healing yourselves. Once that is done send them to my desk and await further instructions!" he commanded as they all did so. A few minutes later everyone was done as he looked at them all.

Waving his wand the books were once again deposited to everyone much to their confusion. "Sir why have you given us the books back I'm not sure I understand?" asked Hermione suddenly.

"Good question Miss Granger. The books you have just now received are not your own and they belong to someone else. What I want you to do now is to go away and read these books. Each page will fill up with that person's deepest thoughts and fears they have that they wouldn't wish you to know about otherwise. Once you read them then you may understand more about the person whose thoughts and feelings they are. Note because they are these persons thoughts they will more than likely come at random times to the book and may not be in order either. Your book will glow to show you something more has been added to it for you to read. Now everyone open it and start reading" he said as Hermione opened hers and began reading.

 _I don't know what to think now. I mean maybe I'll just never get women. I mean he always said I'd never be able to get someone for myself but I did and I couldn't even do that right. No it had to be magic didn't it? Damn it all to hell. I don't even like her but she does say nice things and I don't feel like a total fool around her. Maybe it helps that she knows nothing I'm not sure. The thing confusing me the most is that I asked Harry about her the other day and he says he feels nothing for her which I seriously don't understand. I mean he's not me he'd be perfect for her. Maybe her standards are too high or his for that matter._

 _I dreamt of her again last night. Damn it! She's all I ever think about with her great eyes and good personality. She is but a mere angel in this world of ugliness. I've left her. She was heartbroken but I can't lie to her or myself anymore. Yes she was a good kisser and that's fantastic but I don't want a good kisser I want love, romance, dancing in the rain, moonlight walks, star gazing and to serenade her all night long. Oh Hermione what you do to me! You drive me crazy sometimes. Sometimes I'd love to shake you and just say that there is more to life than just books and cleverness. Oh to kiss her and tell her how much I love her and I'll always love her till my wasted heart stops beating. Why do I do this to myself when I know she'll always love her books or someone else more than me?_

 _I dreamt of her again last night. She was reading to me and then it happened she just kissed me. It was the best dream I've ever had. What have I to give her nothing! I don't even have loads of money._

 _I tried so hard for that damn exam but still it wasn't good enough. I do try I swear it's just so tough. I know I'll never be as smart as Hermione but I still worry daily about what I'll do when I leave school. I can't simply live at mum and dads forever. Do I ever want to be an Auror anymore? I'm not sure. I don't know what I want to do anymore and this terrifies me no end. What If I'm a total failure? I'd love marriage and kids in my future but how will I ever be a good dad? I mean the team I back in Quidditch never wins anything. No one even knows I can dance or sing because I hide it from everyone._

 _You know I think if Hermione stopped nagging everyone, everyone would love her to pieces. She's so amazing but her nagging nature sucks. I'd love to eat her out and make her lose control because of me. Great now I have a damn erection in bed. I can't go to class like this. Oh Hermione you do kill me so sometimes. You know what I'd say to her if I knew it wouldn't ruin things between us? Ever mine, ever thine, ever ours._

As Hermione finished reading the book she noticed she was crying. It had been so beautiful. She didn't yet know who it was but seriously resented that Ron would never say such things to her. He glanced up to see her crying and frowned. What had she read that made her cry?

( **Earlier in the lesson** )

Ron picked up his book opening and not expecting much but he was mistaken.

 _I thought that if I threw myself into my work that everything would work out but it doesn't. It never does. Yes I get the best grades but grades aren't everything. I cried myself to sleep again. I am so fucking drained from this. Why does Ron never get that some things can't be explained except in a blunt way and that will never happen. He'd freak out if I was blunt with him. I'm so sore oh god these cramps are a damn killer._

 _I heard from him again by letter. He was perfectly nice and chivalrous and although I'd like to be able to like it, that doesn't happen. It never does. Yes I get the best grades but grades aren't everything. I cried myself to sleep again. I am so fucking drained from this. Why does Ron never get that some things can't be explained except in a blunt way and that will never happen. He'd freak out if I was blunt with him. I'm so sore oh god these cramps are a damn killer._

 _I heard from him again by letter. He was perfectly nice and chivalrous and although I'd like to be able to like it, that doesn't happen. Yes he has money in bucket loads but I don't want prim and proper polished men. I want the rough and ready sexiness that is Ronald Weasley._

 _I know that this isn't prim or proper but I found the spell and for once I'm taking a risk to see what it does. I know I shouldn't but fuck it sometimes you have to throw caution to the wind. You know I'd love Ron to curse at me like that. His mouth could have so many uses. Oh my word is this really what the spell does? Thank god I'm alone then and in the prefect's bathroom to boot._

 _Ron is a jerk! Doesn't he see I have to be like this in order to succeed? If I fail I won't have a job or life so to speak and I'd rather die than be jobless, homeless and friendless. I bet she doesn't notice all the little things about him which I adore. I love the way he chews on the tip of his quill when he's stressed and how his leg involuntarily bobs up and down from Quidditch nerves when there's a match or even the sexy way he frowns when he's studying. I do. I notice everything about him. His favourite colour is cerulean blue not just the normal blue. He has a great voice if his shower singing is anything to go by._

 _Oh man I'm head over heels in love with a taken man. You know I can't believe I almost slipped up when talking about my amortentia. How can I say that the final smell I smell is Ron's hair or should I say his essence? Oh my goodness I've just realised that if I ever gave him a blowjob he'd probably taste the same as his essence smells. Would it cover me and would I drown in it? Hmm how interesting. Oh Ron I'll only love always you!_

He had finished reading it by now and was too shocked to do anything. It was at this point that he glanced up and saw Hermione crying wondering whose journal she'd been reading. It was probably full of mean insults hurled at her and he was incensed at this. Her journal glowed so only she could see it and she opened it once more.

 _I swear to god I will find and kick the arse of the person who made Hermione cry. No one makes her cry like that and gets away with it. What kind of insults were hurled at her to make her cry. Damn it I don't know how to handle crying girls! If I did I could probably cuddle and kiss all of her problems away. Oh what a sap get over yourself mate she wouldn't look twice!_

Now she was annoyed. Why couldn't she merely express herself without everyone needing to feel or think that someone had insulted her? It was ridiculous. They left class and she put away her journal. At the end of the week they were back in class.

"So everyone I want you now to stand up and tell everyone how reading the journal this past week has made you feel. Ronald Weasley you can go first please. You can either stay sitting or stand up whichever you prefer!" he said as Ron stayed sitting.

"Well Professor it was interesting to say the least. Whoever owns this diary experiences a myriad of emotions on a daily basis I do wonder how in the hell they keep track of what it is they're even feeling. I wouldn't want to think like this myself!" he said earning a laugh from Professor Flitwick.

"Very good Ronald. You can take five points for Gryffindor. Hermione Granger you can go next please and Mr Malfoy one more word and I will curse you as a punishment into something ridiculous!" he snapped as Malfoy who was about to say something snapped his mouth shut quickly.

"Well eh Professor it was both lovely and annoying. This person speculated a lot on why I was feeling the way I was and it was annoying as they kept getting it wrong and jumping to conclusions which were not correct. It was lovely as I learned so much about this person I didn't know and it did in parts blow me away if I was to be entirely honest sir!" she said which made a few people in the room smile.

"Take five points to Gryffindor Miss Granger!" he said as he moved on asking other people what they'd thought of what they read.

"In one minute I will cast a spell and the name of the person who owns your diary will come up on the front of it and you are to hand it to that person and return to your seats again. Okay three, two one!" he said and waved his wand as Ron's name came up on her book and her name appeared on his. She looked up shyly waving at him and returned his book to him and took hers from him sitting down again blushing profusely. Ron was now scarlet as these had been the thoughts of the woman he loved. He was now very erect in class and had to think of Umbridge kissing Snape to get it to go down. After class she went to her dorm room to think before he could get to her and to freshen up before dinner as well. She sprayed the perfume he gave her and grabbed her wand sticking it in her back pocket. She was just about to leave when suddenly she heard a noise from the common room. She went down to find it empty as nearly everyone was at dinner where she was headed.

She found Ron in the corner with a guitar singing to her. _You look so good to be true….I can't take my eyes off you…oh I love you baby…_ she was now crying as she ran at him hugging him so close when he was finished. "Oh Ron that was so wonderful! You're so wonderful!" she said as he kissed her passionately a white glow enclosing them.


	2. A soul mate

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hannah xxx**

Kissing passionately none of them noticed the white lights all around them until it faded and they were no longer in the common room. They were in an open green space in what looked like the most gorgeous place they'd ever been in their lives. Just as they were about to question things a floating letter arrived with a key inside. Before they had a chance to open it however a howler arrived which didn't automatically open. They tried to open it and couldn't realising they'd need to open the other letter first.

 _Dear Weasley ancestor,_

 _If you have received this letter and been brought to this location you will see that you have now received a howler from the Ministry which won't open for you yet as you must read this letter before that can happen otherwise you may not understand. If you are here then I must congratulate you as you are one of the luckiest people alive. Each family of importance is asked to prepare for this eventuality in the future if it should ever happen and so that is what the Weasley line has done. Inside this letter you will find a key which doubles as a portkey also which will take you to your new home. Also twenty five thousand galleons has now been deposited into your account at Gringotts Bank. The howler will be explaining what has happened to you but don't be surprised if you can now speak telepathically with your lover and feel as he or she does. It is an honour that we get to hand this out at all to anyone. God speed you well._

 _Signed, Archibald Wynn Weasley 1704._

They both read it in confusion still not having any clue as to what had happened and what was such an honour. Just then the howler opened as they'd finished reading the other letter so it was now able to open.

 _Dear Mr Ronald Billius Weasley,_

 _We are writing to you from the Department of Unspeakables with a message of great joy. Our records show that as of six fifteen pm this evening you and Miss Hermione Jean Granger did enter into a soul bond and will now find yourselves married. She is now known as Mrs Hermione Jean Weasley. We have not seen the likes of this for generations and as we are the Department of Unspeakables the unbreakable vow prevents us from being able to talk to anyone about anything we discover here. As with soul bound couples you will now notice you no longer have the trace on you and may perform magic anywhere within the usual muggle restictions of course. Now as every ancestor is expected to provide for their family should this situation ever arise yours has done so Mr Weasley which you will know about and so have yours Mrs Weasley._

 _The Granger line is exceptionally old and hasn't had a magical member in centuries before you that is! It is for this reason that you wouldn't know you were magical nor would anyone else. Your status has changed to pureblood now but really that's a trivial point at this stage. They have not provided a home as it is always the responsibility of the family of the male in the situation to do so. They have provided you with twenty five thousand galleons which have now been deposited in your newly joint accounts. The home which the Weasley family has provided is a simple one and you will both commute daily from this home to school for your classes and back home in the evening to sleep and so on. I have the greatest pleasure of telling you that your home is called Ivy Lodge and is located in Valentia Island off Kerry in Ireland. It will take you both five minutes via floo to get to the school each day. You will be expected to have lunch and dinner in the castle but should have breakfast in your home each morning. This does mean that you should arrive at school for roughly eight fifty each morning. At the weekends you are free to do as you may wish coming and going as you please._

 _People may visit you as and when they please however they must obtain both the school's permission and your own in order to gain entry to your home. Albus Dumbledore has been sent a letter about it and it will be up to him to inform your parents Ronald about this development. Hermione we know some more in depth information about your parents which is why only Ronald's will be told about it for the moment until we can sort things out properly. You may return in two days to school to give you time to adjust to this brand new situation in your lives. We all wish you well in any future endeavours._

 _Signed Marianne Cattermole, Ministry of Magic, London._

Both looking at each other bewildered for a moment before realising they were married they stared at each other for a while. "I mean I'd always dreamt of being Mrs Weasley one day who didn't but I never figured it would happen in such an amazing way. Oh Ron how special. I'd imagine we must take hold of the key and say portus to take us to our home. It does sound surreal to say our home doesn't it? I hope things with my parents are ok" said Hermione as he took her hand his face beet red with embarrassment and did as she said both of them being pulled until they were standing outside a rather cute little cottage with a sign on the front of it saying Ivy Lodge. The front door was teal in colour with coloured stained glass in parts of it.

Walking into their new home they were met by an L shaped hallway. To their immediate right was a large guest bathroom with a three piece bath suite in it. Straight ahead was their large cosy living room which contained a three piece suite of furniture, a shelf for some books, a gramophone with loads of records and a large fireplace for flooing. Turning into the long part of the L shaped hallway there was a large kitchen diner with all the modern appliances they would ever need both muggle and magical. Hermione would be able to tell him how to work the muggle ones if need be. Off the kitchen diner was the utility room. This was on the right hand side of the hallway. Lastly to the left hand side of the hallway was their bedroom. It was a large room which was painted midnight blue and decorated with gold stars and moons on parts of the wall. There was a king sized double bed with bedside lockers at either side of the bed in the center of the room. To one side was a walk in closet with more then enough space for both of their things. On the other side there was a large enough en suite. This contained a toilet, double sink and a large walk in shower with a built in seat and some built in shelves for storage.

"Ron I never dreamed this would happen this way. I...I love you so much with my whole heart!" said Hermione weeping as the love of her life was now finally hers the emotions overwhelming her totally which thanks to their connection he now felt too.

"Oh Hermione you'll always be mine. I love you too you know. I'm going to spoil you rotten I swear it. Ever mine, ever thin, ever ours!" he said making her sigh romantically as she found herself in his arms grinding up against him.

"Whoa! Hermione! Please slow down. I eh...don't want to hurt you or anything!" he said nervously gulping thickly.

"I'm not a delicate virgin Ron. I lost it last year with some guy in my neighbourhood. I only did it like that because well everyone was and I didn't wish to feel left out. I know you did Lavender because she wouldn't shut up about it one time. You're mine Ron. Let's go to bed eh?"she said smiling at him and slowly removing her clothes making him gasp aloud as he clapped eyes on her slowly revealing form. She was absolutely gorgeous with her hair all wild hanging down by her shoulders brushing up against her bare back. He was quick to divest himself of his clothes his pants falling to the ground to reveal his muscular legs. He had a firm torso but it wasn't covered in muscles either.

Her eyes roved over his figure pausing only to bug out when she landed on his crotch. It was his crotch that was the real surprise as it was larger than she'd expected it to be. He gulped thickly when he saw that she'd noticed.

"Sorry I'm sure the other guy was bigger or something" he stammered out nervously.

"Ron I eh I've never seen one this size before. Will it eh fit?" she stammered nervously.

"Always the tone of surprise. It would seem we're always going to surprise reach other!" he said kissing her tenderly letting his hands roam up her arms and over her back making her shudder as he went. As she leaned up kissing his neck and jaw he moaned at the feeling. Lavender had just wanted the sex she hadn't wanted to take her time exploring him like this. All he was to lavender was a cheap thrill and damn well he knew it. Hermione was learning his body as she moved along loving how responsive he was to her touches the feeling filling him to the brim through their connection.

"I don't know what you will like or not so you will have to tell me" he said leaning in and sucking on her earlobe gently. The feeling was exquisite and not something she'd ever felt before. His hands travelled down to her boobs massaging them, pinching and squeezing her nipples just the way she wanted him to much to their sudden shock. It would seem that they could read the mind of their spouse and know what they wanted at once.

She arched up into his hands as he became more turned on the louder hey moans became. He looked into her eyes seeing them darken with pleasure his dick throbbing from where it now rested in between her legs. She needed to fulfill hey own fantasy now whether or which and pushed him back down onto the bed where she kissed up and down his whole front before licking her lips and taking his cock into her mouth. He groaned a throaty guttural sound coming out of his mouth. He was thrashing around and yelped as she scrapped the underside of his cock with her teeth coming very suddenly into her mouth. He had no time to warn her about it and then saw that she was simply drinking in his essence and groaning loudly.

"Mmm fuck you do taste like my amortentia smells. Yummy. I could eat you all day Ron" she giggled at his expression before continuing. "Ron sexual cursing is so fucking sexy it's just when it's done at any other time that I hate it. As far as I'm concerned you can talk as dirty as you want during sex because it's such a turn on for me. Ugh I can't take this. Please eat me!" she groaned as he bent down lapping at her wet core with his tongue as he pushed two fingers inside her moving in and out very fast. Sensing what she needed to finish he leaned up sucking deeply on her clit bashing against her swollen nub in a rhythm. As he curled his fingers inside her he caught her g spot just right as she called out spraying everywhere and passing out suddenly from the extreme head rush. She woke moments later panting wildly and kissing him senseless.

"Hermione I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. I mean it was meant to be good but you weren't meant to pass out like that. My goodness" he said still nervous slightly but turned on also.

"Ron that was the most powerful orgasm I've ever had. Even when playing with myself my orgasm has never been that strong. I'm surprised you're that amazing to be honest although I don't know why considering it is you" she said kissing him and impaling herself on his now very hard erection. He groaned at her tightness as it enveloped him fully. As she bounced up and down he leaned in suckling on her nipples as she once again detonated bringing him with her. As they lay there in their post coital bliss he cuddled her close kissing her.

"Don't ever change Hermione I love you" he said as they moved to clean up. She emerged from the bathroom in a top and shorts and climbed into the bed beside him snuggling up against his chest falling asleep as he held her close feeling as though all his Christmases had come at once.


	3. Choas at breakfast

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. I hope you like the story so far. I'm not sure where it will go yet but I am enjoying writing it. So please read and review thanks love Hannah xxx**

Hermione awoke to the sound of ringing. They didn't have a house phone did they? She'd not seen one yesterday but she had been too shocked to think clearly. She moaned as the sound roused her from her sleep. She opened her eyes to see loads of smoke and noticed Ron was not in the room. She sprinted to the kitchen where he was looking highly flustered holding the now smoking toaster up at either side and shaking it.

"For merlin's sake stop bloody smoking everywhere. I only wanted a bit of toast damn it!" he said as she laughed at him hysterically making him jump and round on her.

"You must unplug it like so Ron. If you push this button the burnt toast will come back up. Oh look the setting is up too high. You should always leave the setting number at number four Ron otherwise the toast burns. You should have called me anyway and I'd have helped you out" she said lightly.

"Yeah but I wanted to bring it to you in bed because Seamus said before that having breakfast in bed is a romantic thing to do. I mean I know nothing about true romance really but I can at least attempt to show you some love every now and again. Oh God I made a mess of this. Hang on and I'll dispel the smoke. I didn't mean to cover the home in smoke. I'll never get it right will I?" he said in hysterics still.

"Ron calm down please. You only made a mistake and that's normal so don't worry about it. We all make mistakes especially me however the only difference is I don't let anyone see my mistakes because I am paranoid about looking weak or something. Seamus is right it is romantic but you know what matters more? The fact that you got up and thought of me first! I mean that's more romantic then anything really and I can see that. I mean you're such a trier and you know I love a trier. You'll always try something once and that makes you shine. I'm going to sit down at the table now and you can bring me my breakfast there because you're not off the hook. I expect to get it still Mr!" she said teasing him slightly. She needed him to feel that he was still doing the right thing. I mean she'd need to work on his insecurity complex because it was annoying slightly but understanding considering that he needed to always try to get attention in his large family. Having a large family meant that you weren't always seen and so he always felt he needed to try harder to prove himself to whoever he was with but she needed him to know that this wasn't the case with her.

He made her some fresh toast and eggs with some tea. It was simple but she loved it all the same. It didn't have to be elaborate and she needed him to see that. He was always just enough for her. Even being with him here right now in this moment felt like a dream come true. They'd never have loads of money like Malfoy or Harry but they'd always be financially secure and that was the main thing. Everyone had their level in life which was just enough for them and he was her enough. He put the breakfast on the table and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you Ron. You know you'll always be perfect to me. I mean everyone has things in their lives which they say will always be just enough for them and you're my enough. I don't need the best of everything because when I have you I have the best of everything!" she said smiling at him. He blushed before looking anywhere but in her direction.

"Eh yeah thanks 'Mione!" he answered unsurely. She was noticing more and more how she'd need to show him how much she appreciated him and how he'd never need to prove himself to her.

"Ron any job is a job and I don't care where you work so long as you do actually work at something. Anything that makes you happy will be fine with me. Actually I have an idea about what your career could be if you wanted and I wanted to put it to you. Whether I choose to say that I think your brothers are great entrepreneurs or not they are and it is my business whether I tell them so or not. I think they should consider opening a branch of their business over here in the magical community which you could run for them if you wanted to. It was just an idea. Ron I want to discuss your journal with you. I read some things there which were interesting. I mean you said you tried so hard for an exam and that you knew you'd never do well in it. There are many ways to learn and each person learns differently affectively. I mean I learn from reading and so but obviously that's not the same for you and that's okay too. I mean maybe you just learn from demonstration and if I thought it might help you I would be willing to help you out by showing you how new things we learn work. You know I am terrified of flying but maybe if I went flying with you I might like it more. I mean you give me a secure feeling I can't get from anyone else. I need only you!" she said as he gaped at her.

"That's wonderful and you're idea is a great one but I don't want to do it. I want to do something by myself and be seen on my own as a success and not just oh here comes another Weasley. I want to be special and stand out for some reason. I don't want to be quite as famous or anything as Harry but I would like to be known as more than simply a Weasley because my mum had loads of those. It's all anyone who sees me thinks. It's no joke. I have a talent I've just not ever found it yet and that's okay too. Maybe if you help me in eliminating what doesn't suit me I'll find it. I'll gladly help you learning to fly and thanks for offering to help me. You didn't do it in a smarmy way and I always thought you would for some reason. I mean everything just comes so naturally to you all the time and it's not fair!" he said seriously.

"Ron not everything comes easily to me. I mean you certainly didn't but you know what I worked hard and here you are now my husband. I've had to learn the hard way that sometimes you do something and you do always feel like your failing but eventually you do get it and when you do every single failure seems worth it at that point. I mean seriously if professor Flitwick hadn't assigned us those journals I'd never have found out I could ever be enough for you. I mean I've always loved you but I never dreamed you could ever return my feelings. I mean to me you've always been something I've had to work at understanding and achieving and now that I have it's all been worth it!" she said as a howler and a package arrived before them.

 _Dear Mrs Hermione Jean Weasley,_

 _As we have previously stated in our last correspondence' with you we'd need to look into your parents which we have done. In our process of learning more about your parents we had the bloods we have on file tested for both yourself and your husband Ronald Billius Weasley. We discovered first off that you both had blocked off cores and we can see that the late Professor Quirinous Quirrell blocked off your cores in your first year so you would be unable to help Mr Harrison James Potter in his quest and because he subsequently died it was never reverted. In the box attached are two potions which must be taken to refill both cores so they are now at one hundred percent instead of the forty five percent they've been at. Once you've drunk the potion you will feel very powerful indeed and too powerful so you must go into separate rooms and cast any spell of your choice holding it until such a time as the feeling of having too much power goes away from you. You should feel it petering out and once it does it will be normal again._

 _Please note things like blocking off anyone's core no matter for how long is seriously against the law and can cause difficulties in attention span, magical casting and memory retention. You may find you are very good at learning but not retaining the information for too long after an exam or something along those lines. As for your parents Mrs Weasley Jean Alexandra Granger and John William Granger are not your real parents. Our records show that they adopted you from the muggle agency which you'd been placed with but did not do so without assistance. Your family who had left you there insured you went to a good muggle family as they themselves were being persecuted by Voldemort and wanted to always insure you were brought up as well as you could be. Jean couldn't have children so the idea of adoption was decided upon. Your real parents William and Miranda Logan who were purebloods showed the Grangers all they could about magic in the little time they were able to have with them. Jean and John were to tell you at age eighteen about it but for some reason never got to._

 _William and Miranda have since died but have left all they had to you. This includes a vault with 1.2 million galleons in it and a home in The Ivory Coast and The Amalfi Coast. We wish you both well in your future endeavours and please note that your key in is the package we supplied as Gringotts had it sent over for you._

 _Signed MOM._

She gasped as did Ron. It might explain why he'd always been feeling so inadequate and the letter was right. She usually did forget everything she'd retained after an exam which she always found quite stressful and not something she'd ever like to talk about. They ripped into the package finding the two litre vials of potion and Hermione's new bank key. Going into separate rooms they decided to just shotgun the potions which tasted awful and made them both seriously gag however they just continued knowing it would do them good. Hermione felt so strong and powerful that it was too overwhelming and so she cast the levitation spell on a mug in the kitchen holding it until she felt normal again. Ron did the same in the living room by holding a lumos spell until he felt better.

"I feel like a weight has been lifted off my mind or like a blanket or something. I mean I know all about how to do potions. It's like I just couldn't access it before or something. This is extraordinary. I'll study with you Hermione and I'll show you how to fly. Come on it'll be fun!" he said giggling at her shocked expression as they both ran outside to their garden.

Meanwhile back at the Headmasters office he'd called Molly and Arthur to him about Ron. "Albus what is it? What has Ron done now? I swear that boy is a menace sometimes. Just once I'd like my only good son not to be Percy as he's so damn pompous now that he makes it very difficult to love him at all! I thought after the whole incident with the car that Ron was done disappointing me but clearly not!" she fumed sitting down in front of him shocking him.

"I must tell you something about him but don't interrupt me as you won't understand me if you do. Ron is currently not in the country because he is now living in Valentia Island in County Kerry Ireland in his own home. Now I will explain that he isn't living there alone. Yesterday at roughly quarter past six in the evening your son was involved in a soul bond with his now wife Hermione Jean Weasley nee Granger. It came as a surprise to them both I can assure you. The Weasley clan have prepared for this eventuality and it is why they have a home of their own now. They will be back to school the day after tomorrow and you may see them then. They will now commute to and from the home every day staying there each night and I was simply given the responsibility of telling you both!" he said as Molly fainted.

She was revived by Arthur who fed her a calming draft and helped her into her seat once more. "I apologise for fainting but it is indeed a shock. I thought he'd done something wrong and had geared myself up to give out to him but now there's no need to and I'm flustered. I am of course delighted for him. Hermione is a perfect choice for wife and I always assumed they'd end up together. We'll be heading home now and we'll call by then to see them. Thank you headmaster. We'll let the rest of our family know about the situation!" she said hugging Albus as they left. Albus was delighted for them also. There was nothing quite as beautiful as young love.


	4. New wands

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review love Hannah xx**

In the backyard Hermione was chasing Ron around with a hose. It was a very hot day and this was a great way to cool off. They finally landed in a heap soaking wet and giggling. It felt wonderful to be able to feel this free. He was amazed as for the first time in his life after their blocked cores had been fixed and her words reached his heart. He shed some surprising tears at the thought that he alone was enough for her. She looked up at him in shock wiping his tears with the pad of her thumb. She had no idea why he was crying but it was very moving to see.

"Ron are you alright?" she asked him seriously concerned for him.

"Well I am actually. It's just that the words of what you said earlier have now fully hit home. I had no idea how much my blocked core blocked off not only my mind but my emotions too. You were right that time when you said I had the emotional range of a teaspoon because right then it was true. It's not true at all now though. I feel ten times more than I did. All my life I've been a Weasley and one of many nothing special. I learned in life and indeed growing up in my house that if you wanted attention you needed to fight to get it. With never having enough money for things I always learned to make do with whatever I had and never expected anyone could find me special because of this. You're the first person I don't have to be perfect for or fight to get attention from. For the first time in my life someone has said I'm their 'enough' and it so happens to be my soulmate. Hermione you've touched my core in such a way I didn't think anyone would ever be able to. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for seeing me as more than just another Weasley. I love you so damn much!" he said cradling her close the emotions overcoming him fully.

"Oh Ron you've always been more special to me. Whether any of you know it or not each member of your family is rather unique in their own way. Yes you're all ginger but the similarities end there. You however have always captured my heart. You have the world's most beautiful heart and your soul is so pure. I know what you mean about the feeling thing as I feel so much more as well and it's actually a good thing for once. I never realised the Granger's had at one point in the distant past been magical and hearing then after that, that I wasn't even their child but a different pureblood was life altering. When I learned I was married to you I finally felt like I found myself if that makes any sense. I now know I belong in the world and it's all because of you. I love that you're so different and you don't even realise it. It makes you shine so much. Oh my darling Ron don't ever change. I love you so much and mine eyes will only ever see you. I was wondering actually if since we've restored our cores you thought anymore about what you might like to do after school?" she asked him as he looked at her in awe.

"Thank you. Yes I have indeed. I want to open a shop of my own where I make and sell things I've made myself out of wood. I don't know yet if I want to make my own wand's to sell or just make my own range of wizard's chess sets. Do you think that's silly of me? It's just that now that my core is full I can actually see the wood for the trees in terms of what I want in my life!" he said sincerely as she smiled at him.

"Ron I don't think that's silly at all. I do think your talents would be best put towards wand making but that's just because I know everyone here needs to go to Diagon Alley to get a wand and that's not always convenient. Seamus said to me before that he was able to get everything in The Warf their magical shopping district but needed to come to Diagon Alley for his wand. He had no problem doing it but it was huge inconvenience to a lot of other people here. Why don't we get dried up and head out to The Warf now. We can browse the shops and see what they have to offer there!" she said as he agreed.

She looked down at her hand and smiled at the wedding band there. She hadn't been able to stop doing that lately. It would seem she still needed to be convinced that her dreams had in fact come true. She went inside and redressed in some dry clothes putting her hair in a quick French twist before she was ready to leave. She went back into the bedroom from the bathroom where Ron was now wearing some new clothes he'd found in the cupboard and it made her salivate slightly. He looked delicious. He was in a pea coat with a shirt and some tight jeans on underneath it.

"Doesn't this look cool it was in the cupboard and all. I found loads of new clothing in my size while you were getting ready. The walk in closet is full of them including clothing for you although some of it can't be worn outside thank god. Do you like it?" he asked as she snapped her eyes back up to his in surprise.

"I eh….yes I do but really do you have to look that damn good? All the girls will be chasing you! Anyway you do look very good. Come on let's go!" she said flooing to the Warf and landing inside a neat pub which was full of people dancing to the tunes of some traditional Irish music. Hermione giggled as she was pulled into the dance unaware of what was going on. Ron too was pulled into the dance and soon they were spinning around the room laughing. It was a bit like their honeymoon. They did have two days left till they'd need to be returning to school so they would be treating it like a honeymoon for sure. Eventually they were able to stop dancing and leave the pub. It had been so much fun and they were breathless as they exited out onto the street. It looked a bit like Diagon Alley only there was a large water front with many cafés looking out onto the sea. It was truly beautiful. They knew there was a Gringotts here so they were able to present their keys and get some money transferred to them at once. The keys were sent to Diagon Alley where the money there was withdrawn and some of it placed in new accounts they'd opened in the Warf.

This way they could have access to money whilst here. They got some money withdrawing purses sent from England too so they could access more money instantly should they need one. They passed a quidditch supply store which he dragged Hermione into. He knew this time however what he wanted and as he could now afford it he didn't take long at all.

"I thought you'd have taken longer in there?" she questioned him as they left.

"I knew what I wanted and could afford it now so I didn't need to take so long in there. You know before we head back to school I'm going to Ollivander's to get my own wand. I've used Charlie's old one for years and while it's good it's not great. In fact I might even try making my own one. I saw a book at home about it. I think a Weasley ancestor made them before. I think I'll check out some wood samples and see what calls out most to me. I'll do the same with cores as I can see the shop there sells them. Who knows I might be able to make one for myself. If not I can at least use it to practice my craft until I get it right!" he said entering the store the smell of woods assaulting his nostrils in a glorious way. He felt so free.

He walked over to the display which was full of various samples of wood and ran his hands over them all. He felt a slight pull to some of the pieces but nothing significant. He started to feel like his wood type preference wasn't here but then he felt it. It was the last piece and the pull was the strongest here. He looked at the label and saw that it was an acacia piece of wood. He picked it up smelling it and it practically hummed in his hands.

"Hermione I've found my wood it's acacia. Wouldn't you know it would be the last one I pick up? Typical me!" he said chuckling. She laughed too and had a piece of wood in her hand too.

"As you're looking I said I'd look too. I know I have my wand from Ollivander's but I've always wondered if a custom wand would feel better. This wood is rowan wood. Let's go and get some cores!" she said as she moved over to the section containing the cores.

This was a quicker process. "My goodness the pull is strong. Ron this one is a phoenix feather which was soaked in both basilisk venom and phoenix tears in equal measure. I don't know how to pick it up though!" she said as he came over a jar with a unicorn heartstring soaked in phoenix tears inside it.

"Pick up the jar and we'll pay for those now. We can take it home in the jars!" he said as he approached the till to pay.

"Good afternoon lads how are we? I take it you'll be taking these to make your own wands at home. That'll be one hundred and eighty galleons and here's a guide on making them yourself. Not many people want to do this and are even successful at it. If you are let me know please!" said the kind lady behind the till.

"Yes indeed that's all. We'll be sure to let you know if it works out ma'am. Thank you!" he said as they left heading home.

He lay on the couch reading the book he'd been given. Once it was done as it wasn't a large book he frowned. He needed to cast a spell on the wood and he didn't know how to cast it.

"'Mione do you know how to cast this spell here? I am surprised to say I get everything else but I don't know this spell!" he said showing her the book when she came into the room again.

"Let me see. No I don't know but it will be in this book here on the shelf. Okay so this book says you have to cast it using those words but you need to swish, flick, point, slash, point and swish in that order for it to work. Try it now and let me see you!" she said as he did so doing each thing she'd called out in rapid succession. Two hours later the wood was ready and he was so excited as he levitated the cores into the wood using the precise spells he'd been given. His focus was amazing and something Hermione would need to adjust to. Once both pieces of wood were done with the cores in them he called her back into the room again.

"Okay baby the wood is done and now all I need you to do is carve yours carefully. I'd just feel better if you carved your own wand and I carved mine!" he said as she did so. Eventually here wand was made with a conch style swirl at the end of it. Ron's wand had a swirled handle which resembled in a way the double helix symbol of muggle science. He picked up his old wand and cast a lumos which was quite bright. He had Hermione do the same. Then together they cast using their new wands. It was so much brighter and more powerful. It had taken him hours but he'd done it and she was so proud.

"I'm bloody starving have we got anything in the house?" he asked his stomach rumbling.

"No we don't but if you get dressed into smarter clothes like I'm going to do just now we can get some dinner out however if you'd prefer we can get take out and have it delivered via floo. While you were browsing the shops today I found a menu where you just tap what you want and then tap your purse. It takes the money from your account and then the food arrives. Which would you prefer?" she asked him as he smiled.

"I'd prefer to order in!" he said grabbing the menu from her and holding it high above her head annoying her.

"Hey give that back! I was reading that!" she called out grabbing for it but the more she grabbed for it the more he pulled it higher smirking at her. She lunged at him throwing him on the couch and leaning in for a kiss at which point she snatched the menu from him and ran out of the room. He was chasing her and soon caught her laughing. Grabbing her waist from behind he placed his head on her shoulder as they read the menu together placing the odd kiss on her neck. She moaned loudly. They eventually decided on a gorgeous chicken curry with lots of poppadum's and rice. It arrived moments later and was indeed very spicy but they loved it. As they ate the curry snuggled up together on the couch they fed each other some of the food lovingly. It had been a wonderful day. As they went from the living room hand in hand he picked her up making her squeal in shock.

He carried her to the guest bathroom which he'd now covered in a thousand candles and some soft panpipes in the background. There was a huge bubble bath waiting for her and she sighed in contentment at this. It was long overdue as her muscles felt a bit sore. He placed her on the floor and kissed her senseless whilst undressing himself. She noticed and much to her joy could tell that he was going to join her. Oh how romantic. She'd always dreamt of this and here it was another one of her dreams coming true.

She climbed into the bath and stood up as he climbed in behind her. Leaning back against his chest with her head resting on his shoulder she had never felt more relaxed and or loved. It was truly beautiful.

"This honeymoon is wonderful Ron. Well any time with you is really. Thanks for making it so special and romantic. I really needed this for my sore muscles and joints. They've been acting up lately and the fact that you're joining me is wonderful" she said leaning up and kissing his lips deeply. He was only too happy he was able to make her happy. She could hear his racing heart and knew he was excited. She felt his hands on her neck and shoulders as he began to massage her gently. She exhaled loudly and before he knew what had hit him she was sound asleep. He smiled to himself. She'd clearly needed it badly.

As time wore on the water did start to cool so he gently woke her up. "'Mione baby we need to get up because the water is going cold. Come on!" he said shaking her as she moaned and moved.

"Ugh! Ok then. Thanks for your massage I've never ever felt this calm and relaxed. Oh Ron what did I do to deserve you. I'm so lucky. By the way _I love it when you call me baby. It's so sexy!_ " she said whispering the last part to him and getting up slowly to get out. She grabbed a fluffy towel drying herself off as he joined her smiling.

They both headed to bed changing into their pyjamas and falling asleep in each other's embraces new wands at their bedsides. It had been a wonderful day for them both.


	5. New souls bond

**Here's the next chapter please read and reviews thanks love Hannah x**

Hermione woke up smiling yesterday had been amazing. She thuoght of buying a premisis here so he could open his business when he was finished school. It would be a major section of this magical quarter and they could run it together. She could learn a skill with wood herself and they could make and sell those products from their store. It was ingenious really. Back at school Harry was reeling internally from his own personal experience in charms class the other day. He had gotten a diary stating that the person who owned it loved him more then life itself but that he'd never return their feelings because of the house they were in. He knew instantly that this house was Slytherin as no one from any of the other houses would ever have this thought. In fact the only real reason he hated Slytherin at all was because of the way Malfoy treated everyone as though he was better then them whether they were pureblood or not.

When he'd been asked to give it back and saw that it belonged to Pansy Parkinson he nearly collapsed in shock. He'd liked her himself for as long as he could remember however it wasn't something he ever wanted anyone to know about as he too feared rejection. With him being who he was and indeed how important he was people often tended to think they could judge or control who he chose to date. It was like they never thought him capable to make the choice himself if they didn't agree with who it was he was choosing. It was like they had to have cursed him previously to get him to date them or something and he was sick of it. He was more then capable of choosing his own woman thank you very much. He'd arranged to meet her in an abanoned classroom as he'd been too shocked after class to do anything more about it. He'd been too shocked the last few days but now he was coming out of it and needed to see her. He needed her to understand that it was Malfoy which had turned him off Slytherin in general. If he'd not been such an asshat all the time he'd have quite liked Slytherin.

He walked into the classroom where she was sitting nervoulsy waiting for him. He approached her and sat down. "Pansy I have something I need to explain before we go any further. Malfoy is the resaon I so dislike Slytherin in any way. If he wasn't such an asshat I'd have liked Slytherin just the same as the other houses. You know the one thing which pisses me off the most is that people in general seem to be fine with me making my own choices unless it's one they either don't like or approve of and I'm sick of it. If I make a choice people don't like I was either cursed or sick or some other stupid thing they can make up but not any more. You know growing up I lived in a vile home with vile and abusive relatives who told me not only was I lucky to be alive but that no one would ever be able to love me. When I came to this world everyone seemed to love me but yet again it was only while I was doing what they liked. I am human and I deserve the right to make my own choices and stand by those choices. The first time I noticed how radient you were I nearly blew up the whole of charms class. The truth is I could have any woman and although I am well aware of this fact there is only one I actually want to have and that's you. As a consequence of the terrible way I was raised I am unfortunately sometimes emotionally constipated but it is something I always try to work on. I can't always express myself or understand emotions but I am always willing to try. Pansy I love you completely and this much I know to be the whole truth" he said as she cried.

"Oh Harry I am sorry I judged you before knowing more about you. Professor Snape says as we're in Slytherin we need to give off this really mean and highly fearless demeanour to all those outside the house. I admire you and all your friends to be honest. If I was to be entirely honest I think Malfoy both hates and fears you because he truly doesn't understand you and that's the scariest thing of all for him. I love you too, you know. How will us being together work with our different houses?" she asked him as he smiled a bright electrifying smile at her.

"Well I think we should just be together and if anyone says anything about it we should just say it helps to promote interhouse untiy and they should be happy with it and shut up!" he said approaching her and tilting her head up to face his. As their lips met the entire castle shook for a moment as fireworks went off all around them. Dumbledore was in his office and taking out the student health and safety ledger he fainted as he could see clearly that Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson were now married. They too were transported away but ony to a different part of the castle they'd not seen before. When they arrived a note awaited them. It read:

 _Ancestors of the Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw lines,_

 _Someone in your family history either doesn't know of their past or didn't wish for you to know about it. Pansy Persephone Parkinson you are related on your mothers side and descended directly from Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry James Potter on your mothers side you are directly descended from Slytherin. It goes back generations and explains why neither she nor you have known about it. The Potter family has been descendants from the Gryffindor line for generations and this is well documented. Zacharias William Smith is th current descendant for Hufflepuff._

 _Rowena Ravenclaw married Godrick Gryffindor and you will now reside here in their marital quarters within the castle. You are on the fourth floor located behind the half silver and half golden suit of armour. The password is smart courage. You need only say the password and the suit of armour will step to one side allowing you entrance. You will need to write on a piece of paper which you then seal with drops of your blood the list of people whom you will allow into your new home together. Should anyone who you did not previously specify try to enter with or without the password they will be stunned and delivered to the headmasters office at once._

 _Being descendants as you both are you may control the school and have presendence over choices the headmaster makes. Each desendant who has ever lived here has as familial tradition added two new rules to the school charter and ascertained the immediate punishments for them. You will each write out two new rules and press them against this letter after which point they will disappear and be instated permanently into the school rule charter. This is a unique experience so please use it wisely as you will never get the opportunity to do so again. On the shelf in the living room you will find the Grimoire's relating to all of your families and because of the magnitude of this union you may both read carefully from and use the magic contained in them all. Once the list of people who may enter this apartment is completed press it against this letter and they will both disappear. You will both have two days off from classes to adjust to your new situations. We wish you both every happiness in your lives, Signed Lord Garrick Grayson Gryffindor and Lady Rowena Rolanda Ravenclaw._

Harry and Pansy looked at each other in awe. First to the list of their friends names. Writing the list Harry put down Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Pansy put down Tracey, Daphne, Blaise annd Theodore good friends of hers. Draco and Blaise were good friends too but she never hung out with him when he was with Draco and he completely understood it. Next Harry set about writing down his two rules to be added to the school charter.

 **1\. All staff are to be fair with no house or student preferences or indeed prejudices and any such teacher caught doing anything untoward to any student be it favourable or otherwise more then three times is to have their employment terminated at once and vacate the school within twenty four hours.**

 **2\. All students doing anything which would purposefully harm another student unless instructed by a teacher is to be immediately bound and gagged and their wand is to be sent at once to either the headmaster or their head of house whereby a suitable punishment is to be handed out.**

Pansy read them smiling and set about writing her own two rules.

 **1\. All staff hired in this school are to be adequately qualified and no prejudices are to made against them be they different in any way. Anyone caught doing so is to be taken immediately to Azkaban Prison or The Ministry depending on the severity of their actions.**

 **2\. For the safety of the students each student is to have their own wand to attend this school. For those who can't afford a new wand one will be made by a trusted wand maker for a cheaper price as it is better to be safe than sorry. Any family members who refuse to allow their children to have these wands can find them another school to attend.**

Harry saw what she wrote and smiled. They pressed both letters against the main one they'd received and watched as they all disappeared. He glanced to his side nervously giggling. "When I said I wanted more control in my life and my choices I didn't necessarily mean this but I am delighted. So should we call you Pansy Potter now or would you still prefer to go by Parkinson in school?" he asked her snapping her out of her inner thoughts.

"I didn't expect this either you know. It's rather wonderful isn't it. I'm not fussed about how I am addressed in school. You may call me whatever you want. Now Mr Potter I must ask if you ever intend to do or show me the things you wrote in your diary. Some of them were rather racy if I do say so myself. And I'm not complaining!" she said giggling as they went around the apartment to look it over. There was a large living room with a blacony which would see over the whole grounds and not be seen from outside for maximum privacy. There was a large bathroom with a prefect style bath in it and a large kitchen diner which looked years old and beautiful. A potions lab rested to one side of the living room and on the other side of it was the master bedroom which was designed in a stuning Rococo style. Both of them had enough money to be financially secure without ever needing to work again if they so chose which was exciting. At seventeen Harry was married at last and had decided to check at the bank later and see what exactly the Potter family did and didn't own. He followed Pansy into the room closing the door. Right now life couldn't have looked better for him.


	6. The parents know

**Here's the next chapter please read and reviews thanks love Hannah x**

Dumbledore regained consciousness and called out to Poppy via his patronus who came to see him at once. "Poppy I have fainted and require your assistance. I only fainted because I got some shocking news but things will be alright soon I hope!" he said as she handed him a pepper up potion telling him to take better care of himself in future before heading back to the hospital wing. He then wrote to the Parkinsons telling them to come to the school at once as he had something to discuss with them about their daughter. Five minutes later they were both coming through the fireplace and looking very worried.

"Please Albus is Pansy ok? She's not hurt is she?" asked Mr Parkinson ready to seriously harm the person who had hurt his daughter like that.

"Sit down as we need to talk about something important and you must listen carefully otherwise you may mistundeerstand me. First off nothing is wrong with Pansy but her life has changed. I cannot say I know why this has occured only that it has also happened with another student in her year Ronald Weasley as well. Earlier today the school shook and fireworks could be seen outside for a moment. Initially I thought it was a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Product gone wrong but decided to check the life charter of all students to see if everything was ok none the less. At roughly three pm this afternoon Pansy was involved in a soul bond and is now married. She and her new husband live in a different part of the castle together and judging by it's position I would hazard a guess that it is a founders lodge. They will be expected to live there forever now and the home will grow as their family does to accommodate them and so on" he said pausing to see if they understood him so far.

"Who did she marry?" Mrs Parkinson asked looking highly worried and angry. I mean who knew who it was. It could be someone they hated. It had better not be this Weasley fellow.

"Her name is now Mrs Pansy Persephone Potter. Harry James Potter is her new husband!" he said as Mrs Parkinson fainted. It would seem people are just going to faint today when they hear that news. Mr Parkinson had staggered backwards into a seat but seemed to be generally ok. He was just totally shocked. Mrs Parkinson was revived by her husband.

"Thank you for telling us Albus. I am if I'm honest shocked it's not someone bad. Our daughter can be unpredictable at the best of times. Mr Potter is a wonderful man whom I've admired for quite some time and I know Ophelia here has admired him for many years as well. I can at least say I am delighted my daughter has done so well for herself!" Eric Parkinson gushed in joy.

"I'm sorry and although Erica makes a valid point I do have to ask given who Harry is and his status here in our world how should we deal with this? I mean Pansy said before that a badly written article by Rita Skeeter during the Triwizard Tournament stating that he and Miss Granger were dating resulted in people trying to curse and severely harm the girl via mail and other such things whether they were dating or not. I know she told me they weren't and that although he said it no one really listened to him. It's not his fault and I never said it was but people need to learn to not always try and harm people he knows. I don't want Pansy to get hurt intentionally or otherwise because some stupid fangirls think they have the right to do whatever they want to insure they get him at all costs. It's not fair on him or Pansy!" she said looking very worried indeed.

"Ophelia my dear things have improved since the Triwizard Tournament and specialists have since come and fixed our ancient wards which had not been seen to in over two hundred years at that point. Now no heinous mail can reach the students and automatically gets sent to the DMLE where it can be traced back to the sender. As for what we should do ultimately it's up to them however I would advise that Harry make a public statement stating that he wished to marry Pansy and that I performed the ceremony in the presence of the two of you here in a private ceremony at the school. This should alert people to the fact that he is being truthful and they can't necessarily dispute what he chooses to say publically as it has come from the horses mouth so to speak. Also with the three of us backing him up there will no room for doubt. If anyone should try to say we're all lying it wouldn't stand up so I don't think anyone would be foolish enough to try that!" he said assuaging their fears for now. They left as Augusta Longbottom came through the floo looking a bit the worse for wear.

"Albus I have no time for games. Where might I find Luna I don't know her surname. My family tree has been altered and I don't like not being kept abreast of things such as this!" she shouted in anger.

"Please Augusta sit down. Recently a lot of soul bonds have been happening for reasons I can't as of yet explain. It would be my guess that Neville has bound to Luna Lovegood and they are now married" he said as she smiled.

"Oh wow her father write the Quibbler which I love. I am ashamed to say that right now it's the only paper I trust to write the truth as the Daily Prophet only writes the truth when it suits them to do so. I am surprised I did not think of this sooner. Xenophilius has told me his daughter is called Luna I merely forgot. This is most agreeable with me. I understand now and I apologise for bursting in like that. Please inform Neville when he gets back from wherever he's been sent via the marriage bond that I'm desperately proud of him. It's so wonderful. I have no idea what provisions either family put in place for such an occurance but I am sure it will be sufficiant. Thank you headmaster!" she said leaving at once she needed to celebrate. Xenophilius was a great friend of hers and now he was a family member too. She was proud to enth degree of Neville. He'd done so well for himself.

Back at their room Harry lay beside a naked Pansy smiling to himself. He was proud of himself. There they were about to consummate their marriage and she'd never looked more beautiful. He was now naked and fully exposed to her scars and all. He had only three. A bite mark from Mundungus Fletcher who didn't approve of being set on by house elves during the war, his now feint lightening bolt scar and lastly a slight gash on his thigh from a fight with a death eater in the war. He couldn't tell who he'd even been fighting but he'd won the fight so it didn't really matter who it had been. He looked down at his new wife in her naked glory his eyes shining with pride. She was all his and he'd shower her with love and affection for as long as he could. He leaned down capturing her lips once more in a heated kiss which made her moan loudly.

He could feel the heat eminating from her core and he knew she was excited. He moved on down to her neck which he peppered in kisses really dragging his lips across some of the parts making her moan. When he sucked her pulse point she moaned very loudly her nipples becoming erect as she became more turned on. Smiling as he knew he was doing the right thing he moved down kissing her shoulders.

"Pansy are you a virgin? I'm not but I don't want to hurt you if you are. It was a veela woman I met on holiday last year" he said as she looked at him smiling.

"No Harry I'm not a delicate flower either. I was with a Durmstrang guy on holidays but he didn't really know what he was doing. Like it was fine but I didn't orgasm and he wasn't small" she said as his lips moved on to her decolourtage. He kissed her breasts smothering the entire globes in kisses all over slowly before closing his mouth around her nipple and sucking firmly on the bud and flicking the tip of it with his tongue.

"Fuck that feels good. Don't stop oh my god that's so nice. You see that's what was missing the last time. I love it!" she moaned as he did the same to the other nipple while plucking at the right one with his fingers and thumbs. He moved further south kissing her entire belly and licking at her belly button gently to taste her there. She tasted a little bit salty but he loved it. He'd not seen Ron or Hermione for a few days now but figured he'd figure out where they'd been once they returned from wherever it was. He nibbled gently on hip bones whilst licking in a line down one leg and then up the other. Performing a cleaning spel on her feet to be sure he sucked her toes into his mouth making her squeal from the unusual sensation. When he sucked her second toe it went straight to her pussy which clenched a bit from the sensation.

As he kissed his way back up he spread her legs gently and settled himself at her core inhaling deeply. She smelt just like his amortentia which he found unusual. Making out like he was licking an ice cream like he'd seen in the sex section of Ron's book about charming witches. He then suckled on her clit as she mewled really loudly her body coming off the bed and slamming back down again. She slid his hands up to pinch and roll her nipples as his tongue continued to suck her pussy. "I'm coming!" she called out shreiking as her juices flowed out on to his waiting tongue. She tasted like a weird form of syrup but it wasn't necessarilly unpleasant just unusual.

She was lying back panting wildly as he came back up kissing her so she could taste herself on his lips. She then repeated what he'd done kissing her way up and down his body before settling on his dick which was a lot larger the other boys had been and was very thick indeed. She wanted to put it in her mouth but worried it might not fit in. She needn't have worried as she was able to suck it right it without any complaints. He hissed as she sucked it further.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" she asked feeling nervous that she wasn't doing it the right way.

"No sweetheart I hissed because it's so good. Please don't stop. Scrape your teeth across the crown of it please. Oh yeah just like that! Fuck you look so hot with my cock in your mouth right now. Oh PANSY!" he called out shooting his spunk deep into her throat. She hadn't expected it so swallowed immediately on instinct. He hadn't tasted bad. After some more kissing he was more then willing to go again. He leaned down and slipped inside her. She was very tight and he was very large so they were a snuggly fit. As he pumped in and out of her faster and faster he felt his cum shooting up through his tubes and swiped at her clit with his thumb making her pulse all around him. After they had both orgasmed they fell asleep in each others embraces. Life was great right now for them both. Tomorrow would be the challenge with deciding how to tell people they were married.


End file.
